domia_abr_wyrdafandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Rebels
3/11/2013 -- A New Direction for Lucasfilm Animation *5/20/2013 -- New Animated Series Star Wars Rebels Coming Fall 2014 *'5/20/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels: The Rebellion Begins' *6/13/2013 -- Sculpting The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels with Darren Marshall *7/23/2013 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 143 *7/27/2013 -- SWCE 2013: Star Wars Rebels Logo, Art, and Details Revealed *9/3/2013 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 144 *10/7/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels: Teaser Trailer *10/9/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels Action Figure Packaging Revealed *10/11/2013 -- NYCC 2013: Meet the Inquisitor, the New Face of Evil in Star Wars Rebels *'10/12/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels: The Empire Returns' *12/3/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Greg Weisman, Executive Producer *12/10/2013 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 146 * -- Reigniting the Rebellion! - Star Wars Insider 146 *12/18/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Simon Kinberg, Executive Producer *12/30/2013 -- Star Wars Rebels Inquisitor Action Figure Reveal *1/21/2014 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 147 *1/28/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Chopper, Grumpy Astromech Droid *2/5/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels Imperial Propaganda Posters *2/6/2014 -- An Advertising Empire: Creating the Star Wars Rebels Propaganda Posters *2/12/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Kanan, the Cowboy Jedi *2/14/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Ezra, the Street-Smart Hero *2/17/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: "Spark" Teaser *2/17/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: "Ignite" Teaser *2/17/2014 -- Toy Fair 2014: Star Wars Hasbro Toy Gallery *2/18/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Zeb, the Muscle *2/19/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Sabine, the Explosive Artist *2/20/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Hera, the Pilot *3/11/2014 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 148 * -- Imperial Icons - Star Wars Insider 148 * -- Bantha Tracks - Star Wars Insider 148 *'3/6/2014 -- Star Wars Comic 3' *4/14/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels' Vanessa Marshall Heads to WonderCon *4/19/2014 -- WonderCon 2014: Star Wars Rebels Panel Report *4/22/2014 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 149 * -- Rogues Gallery - Star Wars Insider 149 * -- Blaster - Star Wars Insider 149 * -- Bantha Tracks - Star Wars Insider 149 *4/25/2014 -- The Legendary Star Wars Expanded Universe Turns a New Page *4/25/2014 -- Disney Publishing Worldwide and Random House Announce Relaunch of Star Wars Adult Fiction Line *4/29/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels Trailer Debuts on Star Wars Day *5/4/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Full Trailer *'5/4/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Short Trailer' *6/10/2014 -- Launch Pad - Star Wars Insider 150 * -- Insider Looks Back - Star Wars Insider 150 * -- Blaster - Star Wars Insider 150 * -- Bantha Tracks - Star Wars Insider 150 *'7/8/2014 -- Droid Design: Chopper from Star Wars Rebels Comes to Life' *7/8/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels and More at San Diego Comic-Con 2014 - UPDATED! *7/10/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet Agent Kallus, Imperial Enforcer *7/17/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Inquisitor, the Empire's Jedi Hunter *7/21/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: Extended Trailer *7/21/2014 -- Star Wars SDCC 2014 Exclusives Checklist *7/22/2014 -- Introducing Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *7/22/2014 -- SDCC 2014: Star Wars Pavilion First Look *7/24/2014 -- SDCC 2014: "The Heroes of Star Wars Rebels" Panel - Liveblog *7/24/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: A Look Ahead *7/25/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: SDCC 2014 Exclusive Clip - "Kanan vs. the Inquisitor" *7/25/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels: SDCC 2014 Exclusive Clip - "We're Even" *7/25/2014 -- SDCC 2014: Hasbro's Star Wars Panel - Liveblog *7/25/2014 -- SDCC 2014: Star Wars Collectibles Panel - Liveblog *7/25/2014 -- SDCC 2014: Star Wars: A New Dawn Panel - Liveblog *7/29/2014 -- Star Wars Invades Comic-Con *7/31/2014 -- Star Wars Rebels Hits San Diego Comic-Con